


Fanart for A Warlock's Wish

by Royalprat



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26697604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Royalprat/pseuds/Royalprat
Summary: A Collection of Fanart for Vividpast's amazing fanfiction "A Warlock's Wish"
Comments: 28
Kudos: 356





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vividpast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vividpast/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Warlock's Wish](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6414745) by [vividpast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vividpast/pseuds/vividpast). 



Fanart of Balinor in his noble clothes, or how I imagined him to look while I was reading "A Warlock's Wish". He has shorter hair and a well-kept beard, and wearing rich tunics not unlike Uther's in the show, but these kinds of clothes would be more readily available to all nobles. 


	2. Merlin's Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin has a nice dream, though being trapped in an alternate universe with a Not-Father and Not-Arthur, its more crushing than it is comforting.

Fanart for A Warlock's Wish.

I wondered how Merlin would feel if, while in Alternate-Camelot, he had a really nice dream.

He was freely practicing magic in front of his Arthur, his father was there to mentor him about being a Dragonlord. His father was proud of him, Arthur looked at him with wonder in his eyes whenever he did magic.

And then to wake up after that and realize you're in a world where your best friend exists but barely knows you, your father doesn't know you're his son, would probably be very upsetting.

I wanted to get this out of my head as fast as possible so sorry its so sketchy, but I hope you enjoy!


	3. Sorcerer Merlin

A drawing of Merlin in his sorcerer's apprentice robes. When he gets them they probably wont be as extravagant as this but it's nice to dream. :)


	4. Scales?

This is just a quick one of Merlin reaching back and feeling scales on his neck during his session with Balinor!

(This was drawn on procreate instead of my usual clip studio paint, so sorry it looks a little different.)


End file.
